


Дочь Моря, дочь Камня

by ADent, fandom_Xenophilia



Series: FB 2015 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADent/pseuds/ADent, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of lvl 2 mini</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дочь Моря, дочь Камня

**Author's Note:**

> **Размер:** мини, 2870 слов  
>  **Фандом:** ориджинал  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** ОЖП/ОЖП (русалка/человек)  
>  **Категория:** фэмслэш, самую малость гет  
>  **Жанр:** ангст, романс, местами юст  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Русалки не любят людей, но в жизни найдется место приятному исключению  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** сексуальное насилие, смерть второстепенных персонажей  
>  **Для голосования:** #. fandom Xenophilia 2015 - " Дочь Моря, дочь Камня "

Лишь Морю Великому ведомо, сколько времени понадобилось соленым волнам, чтобы сотворить в твердой скальной стене эту крохотную сумрачную нишу. Впрочем, русалке, что неподвижно сидела на плоском, отполированном за долгие годы белом камне, не случалось задумываться о столь скучных вещах, как упорный и нескончаемый труд Извечной Воды. Ниша идеально подходила для того, чтобы наблюдать за двуногими, что галдели бессмысленно в каменистой, поросшей редкой травой низине – и этого знания было русалке довольно. Сухие колючие кусты надежно скрывали Дочь Моря от чужих глаз; ей же прекрасно видна была круглая, укрытая от ветров морских почти отвесной каменной стеной поляна, где двуногие собирались раз в семь дней, чтобы вдоволь наговориться друг с другом. А случись так, что не в меру зоркий человеческий глаз все же разглядит в переплетении белесых ветвей отблеск русалочьей чешуи – хватит одного быстрого движения, дабы, соскользнув с камня вниз, укрыться от чужого любопытства в надежных объятиях Великой Воды. Ни один двуногий не посмеет преследовать Дочь Моря. А хоть бы и сыскался безрассудный смельчак – разве может жалкая скорлупка из выбеленного солнцем дерева сравниться в быстроте с существом, рожденным в Море и для Моря? Хоть всех мужчин этого острова усади за весла – не догонят.

Не то чтобы русалке нравились двуногие, населявшие поверхность разбросанных там и тут каменистых островов. Русалки не любят людей, справедливо считая их внешность уродливой, а нравы – дикими; но в том и заключается древняя магия Жизни, что всегда и везде есть место приятному исключению.

Уэлле, так ее звали другие люди. Стройная, гибкая, молчаливая – с первого взгляда очаровала она привыкшую к величественной тиши глубин русалку. Вроде и одна из двуногих, но всегда особняком – сейчас, к примеру, Уэлле не вертелась около молодых мужчин вместе с остальными девушками, а, удобно устроившись на широком плоском камне, мечтательно высматривала что-то в серовато-голубом весеннем небе. Другие девушки только и могли, что перекрикиваться резкими, напоминающими вопли голодных чаек голосами; светловолосые, крепко сбитые, они грезили об одном – поскорей бы выйти замуж. Благодаря подслушанным в часы заката разговорам русалка знала о каждом мужчине острова все: и как зовут, и каков с виду, и сколько рыбы привозит в свой дом, и на кого из девушек такой-то смотрел нынче поутру тем самым, особенным взглядом…

Впрочем, все взгляды в последнее время доставались одной Уэлле; девушек это злило до царапающей слух пронзительной зависти в голосе. Удивительно ли, что об Уэлле скоро стали болтать, будто она самая настоящая ведьма? С ее-то чересчур тонким станом и высоким ростом, с ее-то странным, слишком тихим нравом – наверняка думает, как приворожить побольше чужих парней, а то и вызвать бурю! С ее-то белой, как рассветный туман над морем, кожей, которую не берет даже самое яркое солнце; с ее зелеными, в пол-лица глазищами – разве бывают у людей такие глаза? У других светло-синие либо серые, а у этой… Да и рыжие, словно всполох костра на берегу, волосы – явно ведь неспроста.

Эти самые волосы – густой водопад, струящийся по белой спине обнаженной Уэлле, не подозревающей, что тайна ночных ее купаний раскрыта – пленили сердце юной русалки раз и навсегда. И воспоминания о случайно подсмотренном в теплую летнюю ночь зажгли в холодном сердце Дочери Моря неведомый раньше огонь…

С той поры не стало русалке покоя. Ежедневно в тот час, когда заходящее солнце разбавляет сине-зеленые воды Великого Моря тревожными алыми красками, спешила русалка к темнеющему вдали острову, к заветной бухте, где, кроме рыжей Уэлле, никто не смел купаться; затаившись за одним из выступающих из воды камней, любовалась она белой кожей, плавными очертаниями человеческого тела, рыжими всполохами, что, напитываясь соленой водой, темнели и растекались по водной поверхности подобно невиданным водорослям.

Уверенная, что ничьи любопытные уши не слышат, изливала Уэлле рокочущим нежно волнам свои горести и радости; только полная луна сочувственно поглядывала с неба, прокладывая серебристую дорогу от горизонта до каменистого берега; только чуткий слух Дочери Моря жадно ловил каждое тихое слово. И сердце русалочье ныло от тоски, потому что русалки не могут разговаривать, как люди; и рвалась душа ее на кровоточащие части, потому что с той ночи, как отец Уэлле не вернулся с очередного лова, не стало покоя несчастной сироте.

Острова, что безобразными шрамами выступают на гладком теле Великого Моря, сплошь холодны и покрыты бесконечными камнями. Тощие серые козы, злые и капризные, к которым не подойдешь без должной сноровки, бродят среди каменистых россыпей, выискивая редкие кустики жесткой травы. Во влажных низинах встречаются сумрачные сосны, древесина которых ценится рыбаками больше собственной жизни, потому что смерть человека – всего лишь несчастье, гибель же лодки – настоящая беда; здешняя земля скудна на урожаи, и на каждый тоненький колосок приходится по доброму бочонку пота. Кусты, на спутанных ветвях которых к осени созревают крупные черные ягоды, встречаются на островах совсем редко. Потому и едят двуногие по большей части рыбу, живущих в раковинах жирных моллюсков – когда получается собрать их больше, чем несколько штук – да листья горьковатой морской капусты, щедро посыпанные солью.

Жизнь на островах трудна, потому и нравы у двуногих суровы и даже жестоки.

Не годится девушке жить одной; и кому какое дело, что с лодкой и рыбацкой сетью управляется она получше иных мужчин? Девушке должно выйти замуж и рожать новых рыбаков и новых невест; ее долг – собирать скудный урожай, готовить пищу, делать из шерсти вечно голодных коз грубую нить, которая потом станет колючей серой тканью, а еще позже – прочной одеждой; дело женщины – ждать мужа с уловом, ублажать его и готовить детей к грядущей нелегкой жизни. А если найдется такая, что вздумает пойти против древних обычаев…

Поначалу были только слова, настырные уговоры – только из уважения к памяти отца Уэлле. Но чем дальше, тем меньше в людских словах оставалось уважения и больше злого нетерпения – слишком многие из неженатых готовы были взять рыжую в свой дом, да и некоторые, уже обремененные семьей, не прочь были позабавиться с так непохожей на других женщин красавицей.

Чем русалка могла здесь помочь? Разве что, впитав сердцем каждое исполненное горечи слово Уэлле, утешить ее песней? И пускай для людского уха песнь русалки звучит как протяжный крик дельфина, призывающего свою пару – заслышав русалочий напев, Уэлле тревожно вскидывала голову, обращаясь в слух; ни разу не ушла она с берега, не дослушав до конца. Разве что в те ночи, когда, столкнув в воду оставшуюся от отца лодку, молила Уэлле об удачном улове, заманить в ее сети самую лучшую, самую крупную рыбу. А потом скользить среди волн, прячась в тени лодки, и внимать тягучей людской песне, ужасаться кровавой легенде или посмеиваться над наивной людской сказочкой. Уэлле знала их великое множество и охотно делилась с, как она думала, пустынным морем. Разве что, явившись в бухту заранее, оставить на плоском сером камне охапку сочных водорослей, листья которых вполне годились в пищу.

В несчастливый час пришла в голову русалке мысль – хотя показалась она вполне удачной. Спуститься на самое дно морское, где, важно выпуская между створками пузырьки воздуха, зреют в замшелых раковинах большие жемчужины. Уэлле станет еще красивей, когда наденет на шею сделанное заботливыми руками ожерелье…

Руки у русалок гибкие и сильные – ведь они всю жизнь свою плавают в глубинах вод; меж длинных пальцев натянута тончайшая, почти прозрачная перепонка – так удобней грести; но эти же пальцы не умеют управляться с мелкими предметами столь же ловко, как пальцы человеческие. Нужно было не только собрать жемчужины – проделать по центру каждой отверстие, нанизать одну за другой на гибкую жесткую нить морской травы… Целый день, целая ночь и еще кусочек следующего дня – но подарок был готов, прекраснейший из подарков, на скромный взгляд утомленной непривычным делом русалки.

Она опоздала к урочному часу – закончив работу, не заметила сама, как задремала прямо на песчаном дне, сжимая в руке матово отблескивающее ожерелье. Притаившись за камнем, русалка корила себя за глупую леность, размышляла мучительно, как бы подсунуть подарок своей Уэлле и не напугать ее. И не сразу осознала, что прекрасная Уэлле нынче сама на себя не похожа.Рыжие волосы, спутанные и торчащие беспорядочно, ужасная, с оттенком смертной прозелени бледность на прекрасном лице, черные круги под глазами… Не сняв длинного платья из грубой шерсти, вошла Уэлле в воду; не обращая внимания на боль, рвала и рвала руками длинные рыжие пряди.

Они пришли прошлой ночью – этот, этот и еще этот, – говорила она. Они сломали дверь моей хижины, – говорила она. Они – двое из них – схватили меня, оттащили к столу, а потом крепко держали за руки, чтоб не сбежала, – вот что, захлебываясь слезами, рассказывала она. Этот и этот – неразлучные друзья. А третий, – воздев руки к небу, продолжала Уэлле, – третий встал у меня в ногах…

Оставаясь в тени равнодушного камня, слушала русалка страшную исповедь прекрасной Уэлле, и сердце ее, и без того холодное, как у всякого морского создания, превращалось в неимоверно тяжелый кусок льда.

Она, Уэлле, просила, умоляла; она плакала в голос и кричала так громко, насколько хватило сил; никто не пришел, никто не вскричал в ужасе, не прогнал безжалостных насильников.

Девушке должно выйти замуж – а если некая не желает добром… Со строптивицами у островных мужчин разговор короткий.

Потом, перед самым уходом, – рыдала меж тем Уэлле, и морские волны робко ласкали ее скрытую под промокшей шерстью грудь, – этот сказал: завтра утром мы трое уходим в море; через два дня мы вернемся, и я при всех назову тебя своей женой. И не смей плакать – отец говорил: вначале все они плачут, но потом только и знают, что просить еще и еще. И он смеялся, и дружки его тоже смеялись…

Я не буду его женой, – кричала Уэлле в густую соленую тьму. И ничьей женой, никогда. Ты, который столько раз помогал мне, который скрашивал мое одиночество и оставлял на берегу дары – отзовись! – снова и снова молила она. – Приди, уведи меня с собою! Кто бы ни был ты: мой ли бедный отец, порожденье ли мрачных глубин Великого Моря – грозный демон морской, – отзовись! Помоги несчастной Уэлле в последний раз…

Никогда, ни разу до ночи этой не смела русалка показаться прекрасной Уэлле. Потому что русалки, хоть и красивы особенной красотой, сильно отличаются от двуногих, умеющих жить только на недружелюбной суше; если кому-то из людей случалось ненароком увидеть русалку, лишь полным ужаса воплем приветствовал он резвящееся в волнах Дитя Моря.

Но как могла русалка оставаться равнодушной к пронзительным мольбам прекрасной Уэлле? И пусть голос разума предостерегал от опрометчивого поступка – зов истекающего кровью сердца оказался стократ сильней.

И вот забытое ожерелье из отборных жемчужин неторопливо идет ко дну.

Ни единого лишнего всплеска – русалки погружаются под воду всегда бесшумно. И плыть могут так же быстро, как неутомимые дельфины. А иногда и быстрее…

Уэлее вскрикнула в страхе – не могла не вскрикнуть, потому что когда перед тобой из воды вдруг вырастает невиданное доселе создание, не вскрикнуть невозможно. И отпрянула невольно, потому что к облику русалки все-таки нужно привыкнуть. Но не убежала, нет – хоть зеленые глаза ее и распахнулись так широко, словно вознамерились выскочить из орбит. Потому что ни разу еще не доводилось Уэлле видеть девушку, которая наполовину рыба, с прозрачно-серебристыми чешуйками вместо привычной кожи, с желтоватыми, чуть навыкате глазами без ресниц, с узкогубым ртом, с волосами цвета перезрелой водоросли, с таким гневом во взгляде, что и повидавший в жизни своей мужчина оцепенел бы.

Русалки не могут говорить, как люди; но русалки могут плакать в точности так же – вот что узнала о себе Дочь Моря в ту страшную ночь.

Еще узнала она, что губы Уэлле – горячие, соленые от пролитых слез губы – восхитительно мягки, если касаешься их своим не знающих поцелуев ртом, и невероятно сладки, несмотря на пропитавшую их соль.

Быть может, Уэлле кричала русалке вслед, быть может, звала – но та, которую гнал прочь от берега неведомый раньше разъедающий внутренности огонь, не слышала ничего, кроме бешеного стука собственного сердца.

Этот, этот и этот? Благодаря подслушанным в часы заката разговорам русалка знала о каждом мужчине острова все: и как зовут, и каков с виду…

Через два дня рыжая Уэлле так и оставалась незамужней; глупый мужчина, как и его не менее глупые дружки, спал вечным сном в густых зарослях бурых водорослей. Прожорливые морские крабы с радостью приняли столь щедрое подношение русалки; то, что не доели крабы, несколько дней спустя нашли на усыпанном крупной галькой берегу.

Русалка больше не приплывала в заветную бухту – слишком хорошо помнились испуганный вскрик прекрасной Уэлле и ее застывший, ошарашенный взгляд.

К чему травить умирающую от безответности душу? Ведь русалки, как известно, любят один раз и всю свою жизнь. А, оставшись без пары, быстро угасают, не вынеся смертной тоски.

Но однажды некая сила будто вырвала русалку из прочной раковины убийственного отчаянья. Не понимая, зачем, но не в силах противиться странному зову, поспешила она к месту тайных своих наблюдений, к спрятавшейся в пологом каменном склоне нише, из которой, как на ладони, видна круглая, укрытая от ветров почти отвесной каменной стеной поляна, где двуногие собирались раз в семь дней, чтобы вдоволь наговориться друг с другом. И в тот день небольшое пространство так и кишело людьми – русалка подумать не могла, что их на острове так много. Но напрасно искала она взглядом яркий рыжий проблеск – Уэлле не было здесь, среди гомонящих людей.

Но чей-то пронзительный, каркающий голос выкрикнул вдруг заветное имя – и русалка, уже готовая вновь погрузиться в черные глубины своего отчаянья, настороженно замерла в своем укрытии.

Кричали, причитали громкими голосами женщины: мы говорили, говорили вам! Она ведьма, ведьма, ведьма! Она спуталась с морским демоном, отдалась ему ночью на морском берегу – иначе зачем были все ее полночные купания? Она ведьма, ведьма, она погубила наших лучших мужчин! Не оценила благодеяния, сказала своему демону! Она ведьма, ведьма, убить ее, запереть в мерзкой ее хижине и сжечь! Выгнать из деревни и забить камнями, а что останется, выбросить в воду, на потеху тамошним отродьям! Она ведьма, ведьма…

Мужчины, еще недавно смотревшие на Уэлле с неприкрытым вожделением, теперь поддакивали женщинам со злобной радостью.

Пускай только тронут ее, пускай хоть один волос упадет с ее головы, и, клянусь силой Моря Великого – ни одного двуногого не останется на этом проклятом острове…

Словно услышав полные холодной ярости русалочьи мысли, подал голос седовласый старик – один из троих, чудом доживший до столь преклонного возраста.

Все вы глупцы и дети глупцов, – так сказал он. – И не зря говорят, что у иного рыбака ума еще меньше, чем у пойманной им рыбы.

Двуногие затихли – не сразу, но умолкли, позволяя самому старому из них договорить до конца.

Вы глупцы и дети глупцов, – сказал дальше он. – И когда демон морской, мстя за свою Уэлле, станет топить каждую лодку, каждого рыбака нашей деревни – тогда-то вы и задумаетесь. Когда чудовище, сила и злоба которого неизмеримы, подымет волны до самого неба, веля им смести наш остров с лица Великого Моря – тогда-то вы и восплачете, но будет поздно.

Но как же нам быть? – вразнобой закричали двуногие – русалка не разобрала, мужчины, женщины ли. – Как же нам быть, ведь мы боимся жить рядом с этой Уэлле! Мы боимся за наших детей, за наших мужчин; да и нужны нам разве здесь, на острове, рыжеволосые ублюдки, зачатые от неведомой твари?

Молчите и слушайте, – важно изрек старик. – И не говорите потом, что не слышали… Среди множества островов есть один – тот самый, что через три от нашего. Не остров даже, так, булыжник…

Тот самый, где жил когда-то старый безумец? – воспряли духом двуногие. – И правда – пускай рыжая ведьма убирается туда, где нет людей и где поганое ее колдовство не сможет никому навредить!

Там есть, кажется, какая-то хижина, – вставил слово кто-то из мужчин. – Наверное, и пожитки кой-какие остались от отшельника…

Русалка знала, о каком из островов идет речь; не успел еще отгореть над краем Извечной Воды последний луч новой зари, как она, сжимая в руке потерянное и вновь найденное да дне морском ожерелье, как она, притаившись между больших, поросших водорослями и ракушками камней, замерла в нетерпеливом ожидании.

Ей позволили взять из отцовской хижины кое-что из одежды и еще какие-то плошки.

Как-нибудь да прокормит тебя твой демон, – смеялись мужчины, что привезли рыжую Уэлле на безлюдный островок. – А если наскучит ему с тобой забавляться, и он бросит тебя подыхать с голоду – невелика потеря.

Уэлле молча прижимала к груди узел с немудреным своим имуществом и молчала, склонив голову. Когда плеск весел утих вдали – только тогда она подняла прекрасное белое лицо к небу, к тревожно бегущим в вышине редким облакам. И засмеялась – впервые на памяти изнемогающей от щемящего счастья русалки.

К морю Уэлле спустилась лишь вечером, сразу после заката.

Не так уж и страшен оказался мой остров, – негромко сказала она. – Это оттуда, с моря он выглядит пустым и угрюмым; но в глубине его, оказывается, есть поляна, и на ней растут сосны – не такие, как там, но густые и пушистые; а еще там есть камень, из-под которого бьет прозрачный родник; а уж ягод там! Никогда не видела столько ягод! И травы, множество трав – и, сдается мне, о некоторых из них покойная моя матушка говорила, что они могут лечить… И никаких людей, никаких мужчин! – продолжала Уэлле, и в тихом ее голосе чуткие уши русалки отчетливо слышали радость. – Никого…

Что оставалось русалке? Разве порадоваться вместе с прекрасной Уэлле да уплыть прочь, оставив любимую наслаждаться свободой.

Но рыжая изгнанница не сказала еще всего, что намеревалась, в этот теплый и соленый вечер.

Я знаю, ты здесь, – мягко сказала она. – Я не вижу, не слышу тебя, но знаю. Сердце говорит: она здесь. Дочь Моря, та самая, что столько раз помогала тебе, не требуя ничего взамен, где-то рядом. Притаилась в тени холодных камней, смотрит, не смея показать лица. Думает, что Уэлле снова испугается, увидев ее. Но я, Уэлле, дочь Каменных Земель, нарушившая обычай и изгнанная за это, говорю тебе: покажись! Приди, оставь сомнения – зная твою доброту, зная, как сильно ты любишь меня, клянусь тебе – не испугаюсь больше! Приди, приди и останься со мной, если будет на то твоя воля. Ничего нет у меня, кроме меня самой – и себя отдаю тебе, Дочь Моря, отдаю без остатка… Приди, владычица сердца моего, приди и возьми наконец свое!

Что оставалось одержимой любовью русалке?

Тем более что жемчужное ожерелье все еще не было подарено…


End file.
